Only this moment
by Aralka
Summary: [Collection of drabbles] Drabble 14: Kunoichi.
1. Drabble 01: Shikamaru never waved back

A/N: I started writing drabbles, actually this is my first. I thought that it'd be nice to have a place where I could dump my ideas that can't be used in a fic. More drabbles may come, depending on inspiration. Please review!

Oh yea, and _**Lynlyn-maru**_, a special message for you: I like reading your reviews too .

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Shikamaru never waved back.

It was always the same, since she remembered. Every time they parted from their training, she waved like crazy to him, hoping, praying maybe, for some sort of attention, even the smallest. Or maybe for insurance that they'll meet again, very soon.

He never once looked back. Never once had he raised his hand.

Whenever she saw him, either outside or in his room, by his window, sometimes passing her flower shop, he never greeted her first. It was her, always shouting his name, fishing him out of the crowds waving her arms to catch his attention.

At first, she didn't care. She thought it was too troublesome for him to wave back, considering his lazy nature. However as the time passed, she started to get annoyed by it.

By every day, the routine started to get on her nerves more and more. It was just the matter of time when it'll explode.

One day, she lost her temper at last. His slumped shoulders, bowed head, the aura of laziness and total uncaring that seemed to emanate from his posture without his will, released some kind of rage in her.

She ran blindly to him, whipped the boy around by his shoulder and slapped his cheek. Hardly paying attention to the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and the words that were flowing from her mouth, she concentrated on screaming her frustration and pain. When she was finally done, he still stood in front of her, unmoving, with a blank expression on his face. Nara's quiet words, spoken to her just before he headed home again, struck her right in the heart.

* * *

The stone. The darkness. The field. A familiar scenery.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye._

_"I won't. I will never say goodbye to you, Shikamaru."_

Every time Ino visited Shikamaru's grave, she never waved back.

_**The End**_

* * *

A/N: I dare to say that as for first and about 10 minute drabble, it wasn't bad. Call it a wave of inspiration. I just HAD to write it. But hey, it's short, but please, review! There may be more drabbles in the future 


	2. Drabble 02: In the shadows

A/N: Is it just me or are my fics REALLY getting worse? Anyways, please review 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

„Reiko, you're too much!" Ino giggled, pushing the groping hands of the young man away. It was already very late and she had to be in the shop very early in the next morning. Stepping on her door step, she smiled towards her latest date. Reiko was really handsome and nice, but that wasn't what she was looking for. Still, it was fun.

"See you around, Ino!" The boy waved, slowly disappearing in the night darkness. The girl sighed, stepping towards. Suddenly, an unfamiliar object on the floor caused her to trip.

Landing painfully on her stomach, she winced, massaging her head slowly.

"Ouch!" She groaned as her hands met a rather large bum on her forehead. The item on the ground, stirred.

"Hnnn...Ino?" A sleepy, male voice asked. The woman had to squint her eyes to see through the dimness but she recognized the lazy tone right away.

"Shikamaru!" Half surprised, half delighted to see him, she stood up and dusted herself. Gradually, the man stood as well.

"Where've you been?" He grunted, nearing her. "Do you have any idea how long I've been here? And what are you thinking, anyway? Nowadays, being outside at such hour is dangerous!" He scowled, bending a little to have a better look on her face.

"Well then, what are _you _doing_ here?_"

He shifted, all of a sudden seeming to be uncomfortable. He hesitated a little, but finally spoke out. "I came to say goodbye. I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow."

Her brows furrowed. That was Shikamaru Nara. Always busy, always needed. Always a shinobi.

"You never did that before. Why now?" Out of pure curiosity, she questioned him. Ino was always keen on getting various information.

"Just...because." He shrugged. Shadows were still covering them. "Sayonara!"

As she let him walked away, something inside her stirred. Something was so clearly bad, that she could almost touch it.

* * *

"Hello, Shikamaru!" Ino chirped, placing white daisies in front of him. White, plain, pure. Just like him.

"You know, I still haven't found my second half. Reiko, Sasuke, Neji...Seems like every handsome guy just doesn't suit me. It's been already a year since I last tried, you know? I just keep coming back here. Somehow it's just enough. I don't need anyone else, you know? Too bad that..." she quieted her voice to a whisper, bending over him. "Neither you nor me dared to step out of the shadows." She stood up and dusted her short skirt, seeing that he didn't have anything to say.

The stone indeed had nothing to say to the girl, except few words graved on the front.

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Loyal Konoha shinobi, faithful friend_

_Rest in peace_


	3. Drabble 03: What she wants and needs

A/N: Hey, this one is slightly diffrent from others. I'd like to dedicate it to **Lynlyn-maru; **You're a great reviewer and friend. I really appreciate your support and I hope we'll continue to help each other in the future. I'm no good in dedications, but I hope you get the meaning. Also you requested a happy one; well...Maybe this one is not exactly happy but it's not as tragic as the rest. I hope you'll enjoy and review 

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

* * *

She wanted him.

She wanted his dark, black hair, his unique sharingan eyes.

She wanted his voice to whisper love spells in her ear.

She wanted to laugh right in Sakura's face as she strolled with her arm under his.

She wanted to show off, to make everyone jealous when she'll continue the Uchiha prodigy.

She wanted him to take her to fancy restaurants.

She wanted to be well known as Miss Uchiha, the wife of one of the greatest shinobi's in Konoha.

She wanted him and everything that was connected with Sasuke.

* * *

She needed _him_.

She needed _his_ soft, dark brown hair, which matched his small brown eyes perfectly.

She needed _his_ calm voice to give her comfort she longed for.

She needed to take walks with _him_, alone, where no one would disturb them.

She needed to care of _him_, to make sure that _he's_ as happy as _he _could be, despite _his_ heavy work.

She needed to watch clouds and stars with _him_ on _his_ family field.

She needed everyone to know that it was _him_, who was the greatest shinobi in whole Konoha.

She needed _Nara Shikamaru _and no matter how hard she tried, there was nothing she could do about it.

_I always want what I can't have, I always need what I don't want...

* * *

_

A/N: A little crappy, but dare I say that I portrayed Ino's feelings well?What do you think? 


	4. Drabble 04: Sacrifice

A/N: Please, people review! For my last drabble got only 1 opinion...

This one, goes to Ashen Rose. I hope you'll continue to review my crappy stories. And I hope you'll like this one as well. I love your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Ino forced her finger as deeply as she could in her throat. A wave of nausea washed through her stomach and she felt with relief that her dinner is being thrown out. _Alright, good, a little more, come on...for Sasuke-kun...so that when he returns he'll see you and...Finally._

Nothing more could be disposed from her body and she sighed, holding on the sink for support. Such activities made her always lightheaded and weak.

She could still feel torsions going through her body and she bit her lip to prevent them from getting stronger. Using last bits of her strength, she fell on her bed. Weakly turning her head to face the big mirror on her right side, her eyes widened in horror.

There was a corpse on her own bed.

It was disgusting, bones were sticking out everywhere and thin hair was covering most of the face. She knew it was a woman, since her curves hadn't disappeared totally. Though they weren't very supple.

_That...That's me...? _

So, _this_ is what Sasuke was meant to see? _This_ was the result of her drastic diets?

It was an unbearable disappointment. She tried so hard and...She shook, squeezing her eyes.

It was so hopeless. No matter how she tried, she would never get back to her previous form. _Never. _She will die because of her weakness and hunger.

"Oi...Ino...Ino?" _Oh. _That's right, Shikamaru was back from his latest mission. She would yell, throw something at him and cover herself but she was so sleepy...

"Heh...on a diet again, troublesome girl? You know, what you're doing is too much. Everything has it's limits and you crossed this line long ago. Now, get up, Asuma wants us to reunion and test our abilities. The sooner we get over it, the better." When she made no motion to move, he neared her, subtly poking the pale and thin shoulder. "Oi, Ino...Iiiinnnoo..." his voice was slowly fading, the syllables ringing in her head longer and longer...

* * *

"Heh, there you go, troublesome girl. Look what you did. Troublesome. Are you happy now, Ino? Sakura has no chance with you when it comes to being stupid and thin."

A calm, sleeping girl never answered. A grave and funeral were already being planned.

Looking quickly around, he bent down, finally letting his tears slide down. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'll bring some flowers later, alright? I'm really busy now, a few reports to write..." He straightened again, wiping his cheeks and nodding towards Temari who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

_Ino...forgive me. If we ever meet again, I promise I won't make such mistakes. Next time, I'll do it flawlessly. _

He cast one last glance at the lying body and moved on.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Review! 


	5. Drabble 05:There were no clouds that day

A/N: Well,I present you with a new drabble. Please review! This is a very busy period in my life...not only in school, but also in writing. I have many ideas on new fics...but I can't get started or if I start, it's not right. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_"I'm...I'm sorry Shikamaru. I can't do it."_

Shikamaru clenched his jaw tightly, so that his teeth gritted loudly. "Why not?" he hissed, obviously angry. A drop of sweat slowly made its way down from his forehead to the opening of his shirt. "Why not?" he replied, gripping the girl's shoulders.

Ino took a shaky and deep breath. „Reiko...I was with him for over years. We already started to plan the wedding. I...I can't back away now. I'm sorry...You do understand, don't you?"

"No, I don't!" The Nara shook Ino a little, trying not to see the pained expression on her face. He swallowed through a lump clenching his throat. "You don't love him. I know you don't, so don't you dare deny it!" Shikamaru snapped at Yamanaka prodigy, when she opened her mouth. The words still continued to flow from his mouth, rushed and rough.

"You don't feel anything for him...for all those years you were on a 'date' once or twice at most. He doesn't see you anything different from other girls he flirted with. It's so troublesome to be in such relationship, so why? Why him? Because your father approved of this...thing? Because you can't call it relationship. You're an adult, Ino! You have to live your own life! You can't be 'daddy's little girl' forever!"

"I know that! I'm not stupid!" This time, it was the young woman who snapped at her companion. She took a deep breath, using all strength to free from the painful grasp Shikamaru held her in. „The case is closed, Shikamaru."

The boy turned his back to her, trying to order small tears from leaking out. "Fine." He growled, shoving his hands into pockets. "Do whatever you want. Be that troublesome for rest of your life. As if I care." And with those final words he left.

Almost automatically, a habit grew from years of cloud watching, the Nara raised his head.

_The sky was perfectly blue and clear. There were no clouds that day.

* * *

_

"Shika...wake up. Shika, wake up." A slow chant made its' way to his ears. He opened his swollen and bloodied eyes. Then he sat up straight and turned his head from the person who had woken him. "What do you want, Ino?" He asked nonchalantly, yawing after the finished sentence.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I...talked with my parents. I told them how things were. The preparations are cancelled." She smiled brightly through teary eyes. "Daddy said that he'd never dreamed of a Nara marrying his child. He was delighted."

Shikamaru slowly turned towards her, heart beating loudly inside his chest. Slowly, he extended his hand, bringing it towards Ino's cheek. He stroked it for a while and then leaned to kiss woman's lips.

A new union was created that day. _Under a clear, blue sky with many puffy and white clouds lazily drifting._

_Sometimes, something that seems perfect isn't perfect at all.

* * *

_

A/N:I like the last sentence. I think I'll write a drabble with it. 


	6. Drabble 06: In the darkness

A/N: This is an alternative ending to my oneshot. To understand it better, please firstly read the **'Alive in the shadows'**oneshot than proceed to this one. But on the second thought, you don't have to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Don't worry. Just close your eyes, come on...it won't be that bad, I promise." Seems like Ino did as he said, because he could see her eyelashes move. Taking a shaky breath, he traced her chin and cheek with his finer, then the whole palm. His hand softly brushed bangs out of her face, that stupid, big one that always covered half of it, and tucked them behind her ears. The, he brushed over he closed eyes and moved down to the rosy lips. His thumb softly touched them, parting slightly. 

He noticed how she shivered and bartering himself for all consequence he'd later have to face, he brought his thin, bloodless lips to her red and full.

At first, she was surprised but then, she responded and man, was she a good kisser! Feeling no resistance, Shikamaru brought his arms to encircle her waist and pulled her closer to him, as if trying to create a total union. He could feel her own arms sneak to his neck, pulling him down even more. When he felt the need for air, they parted and he traced her neck and collarbone with delicate, small kisses. That seemed to please her a lot and when she quietly emanated a moan, he smirked to himself.

Her hands were currently stroking his hair, freed from the topknot. Shikamaru could feel her body with ever fiber of his being and he longed for more so much that it almost hurt.

Even though, a small part of his mind knew that it was their hour of death, neither of two shinobis felt so alive ever before in their life.

* * *

_Shikamaru?_

_Yes, Ino?_

_I'm scared. I don't want to go there...it's dark and cold._

_Don't worry. Here, take my hand, it's still warm. We'll go there together, alright?_

Neither Nara Shikamaru's nor Yamanaka Ino's body was found after their tragic missions. The two of them disappeared into darkness.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Review! 


	7. Drabble 07: Hair

A/N: I got my hair cut recently. Remember, in volume 6 when Sakura cuts her hair for the first time? I have it just the same.

Here, where I live Mother's Day ended 6 hours ago, but that doesn't matter. I dedicate it to you, mom! (You gave me this haircut, too!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_

* * *

_

_"You're growing your hair again."_

That was true. Since she sacrificed her long, blond ponytail in the chuunin match with Sakura, she used various shampoos to make it grow quicker.

She couldn't wait to feel the long strands brushing on her back, swinging as she walked.

Sakura never grew her hair again. She went to the hairdresser regularly to get a haircut.

_Sasuke likes girls with longer hair._

The pink-haired girl managed to move on. Ino couldn't.

Cutting her hair would mean for Ino to give up on her childhood dreams, on her fight with Sakura.

Yamanaka Ino doesn't give up.

Shikamaru paused in caressing the short, blond locks, freed from the bind. He frowned, noticing the distant look in blue orbs.

_"I like it better short."_

Ino never replied.

_He's state is fatal..._

_He might not survive..._

_His organs are severely damaged..._

She ran. She ran blindly, broke the door in her house, snatched the sharp item on her desk and dashed back to the hospital.

Shikamaru was on edge of life and death.

"Look!" She cried desperately, feeling tears gather at the sight of his pale, limp body on the hospital bed.

He was bandaged from chest to his thighs, she heard.

Angrily, feeling wet marks on her face again, she grabbed the thing from her room and squeezed it hard.

So hard that it drew blood from her hand.

With swift strokes, she started to cut the hair on her head.

Only until it was completely short, shorter than Sakura's, much shorter than Shikamaru's, except two long strands at both sides of her face...

She got a hold of herself.

Now, her haircut was completely unstylish, short in the back and longer bangs in her face.

It looked pathetic and poor.

Exhausted from all emotional beating she got, she fell on her knees, burring her face in the sheets on the bed.

She woke up to the familiar gentle, caress on her head and the soft word "Kampeki" whispered over and over, from the boy's lips...

A strange fear gripped her heart and she couldn't explain why she did it.

But one thing she knew for sure; she was happy that Shika managed to see something that, he thought was perfect, before his death.

Ino never changed her hairstyle after Shikamaru's death. She wasn't able to move on.

The Yamanaka bloodline died.

* * *

A/N: _Kampeki_-perfect.

Please, review!


	8. Drabble 08: Traitor

A/N: Look! A non-ShikaIno fic! Surprise! I just love Sasuke's new image sooo much...

Except for his clothes. They suck, but it doesn't make him less cooler!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

They were dragging him, the traitor, across the whole village to get to the hokage office. People paused in their activities they were currently doing and stared at him.

_It's Sasuke Uchiha..._

_The traitor..._

_Just like his brother, Itachi..._

_He'll kill us all..._

_Tsunade-sama should execute him immediately..._

The whispers seemed to follow them everywhere. Neither Naruto nor Sakura reacted to the voices even though he could see the twitching vein on blonde's head and his angry frown.

_Naruto, Sakura. You don't get it. I won't be accepted to Konoha, never again. Not after the things I done. I killed too many Leaf ninja, including Sai. Things will never be the same again._

All those hatred glares he received were so annoying. He was dragged forcefully, behind the group, with his hands tied by a special chakra-filled rope. It was so humiliating; the prodigy of the mighty Uchiha clan, led like a cow to a butcher!

He was alone and it will never change. The Uchiha line will die and be forgotten as the time pass.

He felt so hopeless.

"_Sasuke-kun! I waited in excitement for your return!"_

Long, platinum blond hair spilled on his arms and a familiar warm weight landed on his back. He felt the air got stuck in his throat and the sudden increasing speed of his heartbeat. Pale arms warped around his neck and squeezed tightly. Some warm liquid flew down his neck.

Ino was sobbing softly into his neck, giggling to herself.

The villagers watched them with mixed emotions inside their eyes.

She had made the first step and broke the barriers he put between himself and everybody else.

_Maybe being accepted in Konoha won't be so hard..._

The future looked bright for the first time in his avenger's life.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to write another SasukexIno fic. Someone has an idea? Please post it in the review! 


	9. Drabble 09: Hope in Life

A/N: My reflection on a Shinobi's life, quite crappy, I might add. Please review!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

* * *

He watched her out of the corner of his life. Not meeting his gaze, she fastened the weapon pouch on her waist. Once again, for what seemed hundredth time, she made sure everything's ready.

Surprisingly, it was him who broke the silence. Apparently, he couldn't stand it anymore.

„How long you'll be gone?"

„I don't know."

Such answers were really common in ninja's life. Their lives were uncertain. The thin thread could be cut any moment, in most unsusceptible time.

His brown eyes turned worried, unsure and a little...confused. Usually, the most probably date of return was given.

Never mind it was always wrong. Assignments rarely went as planned. But at least, it gave hope.

The worst was the wait...the future of your beloved, still unsure...

At least you had hope.

„It's our life." She answers his silent question, leaving the statement to hung in the air.

„It's a curse." He corrects, watching her step out in the chilly air.

The door closed after her with a quiet sound.

* * *

A/N: I was listening to 'Sadness and sorrow' while writing this one. Naruto OST is great and I love that track. I think I'm gonna download the whole CDs. 


	10. Drabble 10: Time

A/N: Bah, Igot a lot reviews recently. A quite happy drabble, comapred to most in my collection. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

_

_It takes a minute to like someone..._

When Ino met Shikamaru for the first time, she thought of him as an interesting and unusual guy. And Yamanaka Ino liked unusual things, even at her youngest age.

So, she took care to know his name, firstly just out of pure curiosity.

He looked at her and simply said; " Shikamaru from the Nara clan. Come on, sit and watch clouds with me."

Ino decided, that she liked him.

_An hour to love..._

Both children didn't even notice how quickly time flew when Ino chattered under the clear sky. Noon passed, turned into evening and they still sat in the same spot, undisturbed.

Finally, it was time when every child has to go home and our heroes weren't an exception.

Being still very young, both didn't ponder why it felt so good and right to be together. They just promised to meet there, the next day.

_And a lifetime to forget..._

No matter how hard she tried, Ino could never forget the tanned boy with small, brown eyes and a characteristic hairstyle. It didn't matter if he was away on a mission or simply at home, not with her.

It didn't matter how much she tried to replace him with Sasuke in her dreams, he was still inside her head all the time.

And to be true with herself...Ino didn't want to throw him out, never.

* * *

A/N: The words in italics I found somewhere on the internet, I guess. Please review! 


	11. Drabble 11: Arranged marriage

A/N: I'm baaaack after week of holidays. Yaipee, it was so fun!

This drabble goes to Linlin-chan, who gave me the idea. Hope you like it.

I don't own Naruto...REVIEW!

* * *

None of the two young adults were enthusiastic when they heard the news.

He was sure that his father planned it all along. It's a curse in Nara clan, that man marry the least suitable woman they could. Some sort of tradition and unfortunately for him, Shikato was a traditionalist.

If he tried hard enough, the genius could find a way out of this mess. But...somehow, whenever he saw Ino smiling, laughing or doing anything else, he couldn't find enough will to break the deal.

And one day, on the first month after their engagement, his mother forced him to celebrate it with his fiancée. Ino smiled brightly at the sight of gift he brought her. What's more she kissed him. Lightly, on the lips.

And then, he thought...thought..._that..._

Ino wasn't so happy about the arrangement as well. She wanted to marry Sasuke Uchiha or someone close to him, anyway. Not plain, ordinary Nara Shikamaru, former teammate.

If she screamed loud and shed some tears, her father would've given in, sooner or later. More probably sooner. But...somehow, whenever she saw Shikamaru with that rare, content smile gracing his lips, she couldn't find her voice at all. He had that effect on her.

And one day, when he stumbling came to her flower shop and gave her a small present on their first month's anniversary, Ino's body reacted without her will when she smiled and kissed him.

The kiss was tender, full of love and promises of happy, affectionate life with each other...

A kiss from a former friend to a new lover...

And Ino thought that..._that..._

_Maybe it won't be bad at all..._

_At all._


	12. Drabble 12:Of clouds and sky

A/N: New drabble. Whoo-hoo. Review, that's all I've got to say. Wait, there's one more thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_

* * *

She saw him in the lazy drifting clouds on a clear, blue sky..._

No matter how hard she tried, whenever Ino looked up Shika was always there. And even if she tried to convince herself that those puffy, white objects above are mere drips of water, she still could see him clearly. The way clouds swam on the sky was just the same as Shikamaru drifted through life, slowly and uncaringly.

More importantly, no matter how strong was the wind the clouds always returned on the sky. Just like Shikamaru.

No matter what happens, Ino could be sure that he will come back to her.

_He saw her in the azure of the sky..._

No matter how hard he tried, whenever Shikamaru looked up, Ino was always there. And even if he tried to convince himself that it's natural color, surrounding Earth for ages, he could still see her there. It was just like Ino, continually hovering above him and, even if sometimes she wasn't visible, watching him from far away.

She was just unreachable as sky.

However, more importantly, Shikamaru could be sure that Ino is always watching over him. Even if she is far away.

And that's what counts.


	13. Drabble 13: Gone

A/N: This is my pathetic present for Shikamaru and Ino on their birthdays. Originally, I planned to update one of my longer fanfics but I couldn't get the chapter right. Massive writer's block on my all fics, currently. Blame it on school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

_

_Ino is gone._

Her body is still warm, though Shikamaru doesn't know if it's by his embrace or it's natural heat organism produces. Her eyes are closed. She seems almost white, contrasting with the mud and blood all around them.

Even though he knows it's no use in holding her when she's like this-Shikamaru can't bring himself to let go. Her face, although witnessed many, _many, _unspeakable crimes, still holds a childlike innocence. His eyes are drawn by the sight.

In a world where scenery like this, corpses lying around with weapons inside their bodies and blood flowing from their veins onto the ground- Ino's face is a very refreshing change. Just to forget. Just for a short moment, to forget how _cruel_ everyone is, _deep inside_...

His grip tightens on the already chiller body, pressing her to him. The rain starts to fall and Shikamaru is grateful for it, because it mixes with shameful tears on his face. It hides his weakness from enemies. They are everywhere. Their ears hear everything. Their eyes see everything.

He ponders what would happen if he took the blow. Would Ino sit with him like he does with her, right now? Or would she simply call for medics not to stain herself?

The blow was aimed for him, actually...

Shikamaru still watches her face. It's not really his style, but...just this once, since he won't have a chance anymore...

It's so easy to pretend she's doing her jutsu right now...

_So easy..._

Tenderly and slowly, like he always did, Shikamaru brings his mouth to hers. His breath warms her still red lips, before he pressed them tighter. His tongue slips a little inside, just like it always did, since Ino learned and performed this jutsu with him as her guardian...

Time doesn't exist here. It misses the two of them, lying on the mud, clutching each other...That's why Shikamaru is unable to tell how long they sit there and how much more it will take...But that's not important, is it?

_To protect someone who's important to you..._

_From the cruelty of this world..._

_Even after death.

* * *

_

A/N: Yea, yea. not one of my best works but still, review! Happy birthday, Ino and Shika! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: A drabble, because I lack inspiration (a.k.a: writer's block) and it helps me to pull through. Wee.

* * *

Four kunoichi. Each different, representing different time of a day.

At first, there's a delicate, pink hue on the sky, just before sun came. The dawn brings everything to live, just like Sakura with her healing powers. The day has started.

Then, when the sun is finally on the clear, blue sky, begins the next level, the longest one. Just like Ino's long hair, light blonde, it shines on us, watching from above. It gives life to flowers, helps them bloom. The day continues.

The one before last, is dusk. Just like Tenten's hair, it's dark but not total darkness. Everything settles down to sleep, hoping for the next day to be even better. Just like Tenten hopes she will grow in strength with every day that passes.

And, finally, there's night. It's quiet, peaceful. Just like Hinata. All around us-but we can't see her. Too silent. Too calm.

Four kunoichi. Four levels of the sun and the day.

The life of Konoha.

* * *

A/N: Wasn't that stupid and pointless? Review for your own sake. 


End file.
